1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a track for vehicles which is particularly adapted for amusement park rides having a plurality of banked curves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior practice, where tri-rail construction has been used, the banking is established around the backbone pipe. This results in the center of gravity of the vehicle being swung downwardly through an arc, moving the side of the vehicle into contact with the passengers. Banking of the vehicle about a point which is elevated above the plane of the track would require compound bending of the backbone pipe.
Other track sections comprise two rails with no backbone pipe and banking is usually accomplished by superelevating the outer rail relative to the inner rail. This, too, results in a radical shift of the center of gravity of the vehicle.